


Got Me Jerkin' Back 'n Forth

by neutralmilkhoteI



Category: Generation X (Comic), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Shopping Malls, Surprise Kissing, bro she takes him to a FOOD COURT, idk how to write mlw ships forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neutralmilkhoteI/pseuds/neutralmilkhoteI
Summary: a short little emmasean thing i did for a super bestie's birthday, ily!!! in which emma takes sean for the mall for no reason.. unless?
Relationships: Sean Cassidy/Emma Frost
Kudos: 4





	Got Me Jerkin' Back 'n Forth

'Banshee' Sean Cassidy wakes up on a shittily-cold 9:48AM morning to his phone buzzing itself off of his bedside table and onto his cabin's bedroom floor. Someone's calling him, which means it could only be the one person in the world who'd bypass the whole 'texting' thing: Emma. Sean practically fires himself like a cannonball out of bed to answer the phone. He expects it to be an emergency. Is she dying? Is someone attacking her? He expects the first thing he hears from the other end to be a cry for help, or an explosion. All he gets is an 'ughh.' "Finally, I thought you'd never answer your phone." Chimes out the voice of Emma Frost. "Get dressed, I need you to take me shopping." Sean is absolutely beside himself, sitting up against the side of his bed, on the floor in his boxers. "Why should I have tae take you to th' mall of all places?" Sean whines, standing up and rubbing his eyes. "Because, _Sean_ , Jean and 'Ro are busy." Sean makes another noise of displeasure as he stands up fully, scratching his head. "Aye, fine, gonna need a moment'r two." "Okay, make sure you dress nice. Love you." And there she goes. Sean sets his phone down, trudging over to his closet. 'This woman'll be the end'a me.' is one of the first fully coherent thoughts running through his mind, as he tries to find his loveliest pair of khakis. He can already tell, this'll be quite a day.

  
10:40AM. Sean finally makes it to the mall, in a moss green sweater and some khakis. He still feels a bit like death. Through the chilly air taking jabs at his nose, he sees Emma, wearing... oh, good grief. A mildly-visible white button-up shirt and white slacks, underneath a huge, thick fur cloak. Her hair is up in a ponytail, and she's sporting (white) oval sunglasses. Sean can't help but crack a bit of a smile. "Ohh, are we out tae buy some clothes, or greet royalty?" He snickers, though it's not like he expected anything less of the Queen herself. "Took you long enough, I thought I'd die in this weather." She turns and starts towards the mall entrance, leaving Sean to trail behind her. "Aye, and a 'how do you do' to you as well!"

10:40AM. Emma has dragged Sean off to an expensive shoe store. He's now carrying her cloak folded up, over his shoulder (and got a pretty nasty look when he almost let it touch the ground as he was folding it). He is.. none too pleased. "I reckon ye could just, oh, I dunno... buy all the shoes ye want? Ye have enough fer-" This thought is swiftly cut off by a raised finger. "I need time to think of what shoes I like best. It'll only be a bit, I promise we'll go somewhere you want after."

  
11:40AM. Sean is jerked awake from his peaceful slumber atop one of the benches that inhabit the middle of the shoe store. "Good morning, did you enjoy your rest?" She smirks, helping him sit up. "I finally got the shoes I want." She holds up her bag, using her free hand to pull him up to his feet. At this exact moment, his stomach starts growling. "Ahh, good thing 's about lunchtime, innit?" He grins, stretching and making his way out into the rest of the mall."Ugh, yeah." Emma sighs, trailing after him. "I could go for a _grindah_ right about now."

  
Sean stops dead in his tracks, and turns around with a look of pure bewilderment on his face. "..Tae _feck_ did you just say?" She raises an eyebrow at him, like he'd just asked a stupid question. "...Aaa sandwich? You eat those, don't you?" Sean sighs, holding a hand up to his forehead. "OH. Ohh, right then, yeah. 'Course that's what yae meant." The White Queen tilts her head slightly, just enough to make sure Sean knows she's fucking with him. "What did you think I meant, Sean? Is there another use for the word _grindah_ I don't know about?" Her thick Boston accent pushes itself into her speech once more as she gets an evil little grin, and as Sean goes a bit red in the face. "A-Aye, can we go get some feckin' lunch, now?" "Sure." Is all Emma gives him, strolling up next to him as he clears his throat. Whew.

  
Noon. Sean and Emma are finally sat down in the food court, sitting across from each other at a circular table, both chowing down on sandwiches. Sean feels really good, now that he's got some food in him! Emma, however, seems to feel... not as good, as she sets her sandwich down. "Aye, is somethin' wrong with the sandwich?" He raises his brows slightly. "Huh? No, of course not." She sighs, setting her food and moving it aside. "...Sean? I may have, um... told a little lie." She doesn't look guilty, per say, but she's confessing to something, which feels new and scary to Sean. "Ehmm... what sorta lie did'ya tell, lass?" He sets his last bite of sandwich down as well. "Well..." She begins leaning in, left hand's fingers beginning to wrap themselves around Sean's collar. "Ororo and Jean aren't busy at all." Emma then leaves her seat, her right hand pressing itself against the table as she locks her ice blue-painted lips with his own. He naturally squirms a little, his eyes going wide before he finds himself closing them, leaning into the smooch a little. After quite a bit of time, she pulls back, sitting down and crossing her legs. They sit in silence for a few moments, before Sean pipes up, her lipstick leaving a mark on his mouth. "... _Oh_." She snickers, standing up and patting his shoulder. "C'mon. Wanna head out?" He takes her hand, standing and rubbing his cheek. "So that was why yae practically dragged me outta bed..?" He clasps her hand in his softly, as she tightens the grip around his. "Mhmm. The shoes was just extra. There would be no other reason to take you to a mall to do this." She hums, leaning up against him. "Thank you for indulging me, Sean. I do really appreciate it." She wraps her hands around his burly arm, resting her cheek against it. "Aye.." He seems to be easing out of his kiss-induced stupor, a little doofy smile tugging at his lips. "Love y-" He can barely make it out, before a finger comes up to his lips. Soon, more than just a grin is tugging at them, as Emma leans up to deliver another kiss. She pulls back after a bit, looking him in the eyes and holding both of his hands in hers. "I love you too."


End file.
